PROBABILITY
by aoiqua
Summary: -yang berbeda adalah frekuensi harapan dari banyaknya percobaan yang dilakukan/1st SasuSaku/canon mode/RnR please!


**PROBABILITY**

**A SasuSaku short story  
**

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Aoiqua**

Warning : OOC, minim dialog, pendek, typo, dll.

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"**Peluang** setiap kejadian adalah sama."

.

"Yang berbeda adalah **besar frekuensi harapan** atas berbagai percobaan yang dilakukan"

.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil anak gadis berambut soft pink panjang itu. "Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!"

Lelaki di depannya hanya berbalik sejenak untuk melihat gadis yang sedang memanggil namanya. Setelahnya ia pun menghadap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak peduli dengan gadis yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo coba makan bekal yang kubuat!"

"…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, aishiteru!"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Berisik!"

.

**Penolakan.** Itulah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan peristiwa yang sering dialami oleh sang gadis, Haruno Sakura. Tak peduli seberapapun dan bagaimanapun ia berusaha, Sasuke tetap saja tidak pernah berpaling untuk melihatnya. Bodoh! Menyedihkan! Mengapa ia tak berbalik untuk menyukai Naruto saja, lelaki bermata sapphire yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Atau Lee, lelaki berfanatik hijau aneh yang juga menyukainya.

Sakura merinding memikirkan kedua hal itu. Bagaimana pun, di hatinya tetap Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Entah mengapa, sikap cuek sang Uchiha tak mampu membuatnya menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

Tidak!

Ia tak akan pernah menyerah!

.

Sampai saat ini, Sakura tetap ditolaknya. Bohong jika Sakura tidak merasa sakit. **Sakit.** Hatinya bagai disayat beribu sembilu. Ia sudah memutuskan, akan tetap menunggu pria itu. Ia sudah menetapkan, hatinya hanya untuk pria itu. Ia sudah menentukan, bahwa pria itulah yang selalu diingatnya. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria itu selalu menolaknya. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria itu telah menjadi missing-nin, buronan seluruh dunia shinobi. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria itu telah mencoba membunuhnya.

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya, memandang ke luar. Butiran salju masih saja setia menemani desa Konoha beberapa hari ini. Saat ini memang awal musim dingin. Dan musim dingin selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasuke. **Winter**. Sama seperti sikap lelaki itu terhadapnya. Dingin. Kaku. Hampir tak ada kehangatan yang ada di dalam hati lelaki itu.

.

"**Terima kasih**"

Hanya kata itu yang memberinya harapan. Hanya kata itu yang membenarkan bahwa peluangnya berada dalam hati sang Uchiha adalah di atas nol persen. Sasuke Uchiha memang dingin, itu sifatnya. Tak lama lagi, ia akan kembali ke desa, dan berperan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti dulu. Bagaimanapun, Sakura ingin percaya.

Tapi mengapa?

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti keluar?

Aduh, lagi-lagi kau bodoh, Sakura! Rutuknya dalam hati. Besok dia ada misi, dan malam ini di habiskan untuk menangis? Bisa-bisa sang Hokage kaget melihat matanya yang bengkak, dan memberi serentetan pertanyaan untuknya. Seperti pada hari ketika dia disuruh untuk mengobati pasien yang terluka parah di desa Kiri, Tsunade heran melihat matanya bengkak dan memberikan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar kecil dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil selimut, dan memejamkan matanya. Walaupun ia tahu, mimpi buruk itu-mungkin lebih tepat disebut kenyataan-akan kembali menghantuinya.

Tentang pemuda yang selama ini selalu ditunggunya..

Tanpa lelah.

Pemuda yang selama ini tak bisa menggeser keberadaan pemuda lain di hatinya..

* * *

"SAKURAAA!"

Teriakan Ino yang bersemangat di depan pintu kamar Sakura membangunkan gadis berambut pink itu. Tak ayal Sakura segera bangun, setidaknya untuk menghentikan teriakan Ino-pig, sahabat kecilnya. Ayolah Sakura, kau tak mau kan, frekuensi suara Ino yang tinggi merusak barang-barang yang ada di kamarmu?

"Ya, ya, sabar, Ino-pig! Tunggu aku di bawah, aku akan bersiap-siap"

"Oke,oke! Jangan terlambat ya, Forehead! Bisa-bisa Tsunade-shisou akan marah dan kita berangkat misi dengan wajah kusut!" ucap Ino dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya.

Dengan berbagai keluhan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tapi, oh.. oh.. tidak! Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia oleng, dan hampir saja menjatuhkan foto kenangannya, foto tim tujuh. Dirabanya dahinya. Hangat! Sepertinya ia agak demam. Tapi ia tak mungkin membatalkan misi ini. Ia tahu, Konoha sekarang minim akan kunoichi medis, dan ia tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa Tsunade jika ia minta izin untuk tidak melakukan misinya. Walaupun Sakura tahu kalau Tsunade pasti akan memaksanya untuk beristirahat.

Bukan Sakura namanya jika ia tak bisa menutupi demam yang menimpanya. Ayolah! Ia kan murid kebanggaan Tsunade, ninja medis paling disegani di Konoha, bahkan di dunia ninja. Kemampuan Sakura untuk mengontrol chakranya telah meningkat, bahkan hampir menyamai kemampuan Tsunade.

Menghampiri Ino yang sedang menunggunya di lantai bawah, dengan intonasi ceria Sakura berkata,

"AYO BERANGKAT!"

Ia mendapatkan misi ke Kirigakure-lagi. Ini mudah! Sakura telah beberapa kali melalui jalan ini, lintasan antar desa Konoha dan Kiri. Ia selalu menyelesaikan misinya tanpa hambatan apapun.

Tapi keadaan kali ini berbeda!

Ia demam-tak dapat ia pungkiri lagi hal itu. Dan di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengobati penyakit itu. Bagaimanapun, ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dengan sempurna. Ia hanya seorang kunoichi medis.

Mengabaikan peringatan Ino untuk tidak berjalan sendiri di tengah badai salju ini, ia keluar dan mencari tanaman atau apalah yang bisa mengisi perut mereka berdua di tenda malam nanti. Saat ini Ino sedang terlelap, dan Sakura tak sampai hati membangunkan Ino dari tidurnya yang tampak nyenyak itu. Mungkin saat ia kembali, Ino akan marah-marah karena tak diajak. Bagaimanapun, kawannya itu sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan dia.

Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum.

O-oh, tidak! Kepalanya mulai sakit lagi! Kau bodoh, Sakura! Ninja medis sepertimu seharusnya tahu kalau dengan cuaca seperti ini, demammu akan sulit turun tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Sakura mencoba untuk kembali ke tenda tempatnya menginap. Ia tidak boleh pingsan di tempat ini. Ino tak mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Dan pingsan lama di tengah cuaca yang bersalju adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dipikrkannya, ia bisa saja mati beku! Namun sayang, baru beberapa langkah, ia terjatuh. Ia semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Dan sesosok laki-laki berambut biru dongker mendekatinya, menahannya tepat sebelum ia menyentuh perukaan salju yang dingin itu. Laki-laki itu menunduk mencium bibirnya, dan memapahnya entah ke mana-

.

-walaupun ia masih sedikit memiliki kesadaran, hal itu dianggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi. Bukan! Ini pasti mimpi! **Pasti!**

Sakura membuka matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut pirang. Saat ia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Ino, matanya membulat. Ia tiba-tiba bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. I-ini di dalam tendanya!

"Sakura, dasar kau! Saat aku bangun, kau sudah tertidur di sampingku! Dan mengapa tendanya tidak kau tutup dengan baik, Sakura BAKA!"

Teriakan Ino yang bahkan dapat merusak gendang telinga itu tidak dihiraukan Sakura. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, siapa yang membawanya kembali ke sini? Jelas saja bukan Ino. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang pemuda-

.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

Perlahan senyum mulai terkembang dari bibir itu.

Semakin ia mencoba mengingat pemuda itu, semakin besar pula frekuensi harapan dirinya berada dalam hati pemuda itu.

.

Dan entah mengapa di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini hatinya terasa hangat.

Ayolah, kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Ya kan Sakura?

* * *

.

"**Peluang** setiap kejadian adalah sama."

.

"Yang berbeda adalah **besar frekuensi harapan** atas berbagai percobaan yang dilakukan"

* * *

*OWARI*

Waaa.. nyambung gak ya, nyambung gak ya, nyambung gak ya?

Jawabannya: GAK NYAMBUNG!

Ampuni saya reader…

Maunya bikin fic tentang peluang yah malah ancur gini…

So, please review… _


End file.
